<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>time has brought your heart to me by irisowari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088973">time has brought your heart to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisowari/pseuds/irisowari'>irisowari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Platonic Cuddling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisowari/pseuds/irisowari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times kuroo said 'i love you' to kenma, and the time kenma said 'i love you' to kuroo.</p><p>[kuroken xmas exchange gift for almond]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>time has brought your heart to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta-read by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis">Kei</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou was at Kenma’s house. The two sat on Kenma’s bed playing Super Smash Bros. The older boy sighed as Kenma won, setting his controller down gently on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou looked at his best friend. “I’m never going to beat you in Smash, am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma shrugged. “Maybe one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou looked at the controller in his hands. “Want to play another round?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma pondered for a moment before shrugging again. “Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their umpteenth round, Kenma won once again. Tetsurou shook his head as he put down his controller and crawled to grab the charging cable for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should let the controllers charge,” Tetsurou told Kenma as he set the controller on the television stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma nodded, following suit. The second Kenma set the controller down, his mom opened the bedroom door and peeked in, her gaze set on Tetsurou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tetsurou, are you spending the night?” Kenma’s mom asked. “If so, we have an extra toothbrush you can use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou looked at Kenma, who shrugged his shoulders and whispered, “I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll spend the night,” Tetsurou replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s mom smiled. “Alright. Kenma can show you where everything is. I’m going to bed. Have a good night, you two! Love you, Kenma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma mumbled a ‘Love you, too’ and went to the bathroom, getting the spare toothbrush for Tetsurou. He opened a door and pulled out a packaged red toothbrush, handing it to Tetsurou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Kenma muttered. “Did you bring clothes to sleep in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou shook his head. “I can go grab some quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou was about to leave, but Kenma put out a hand to stop him. “No, don’t worry about that. I have comfortable clothes that can fit you. I’ll grab them and bring them to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou nodded. “Okay, thanks, Kenma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma left to go to his room while Tetsurou ran the toothbrush under the sink. He squirted toothpaste onto it and began brushing his teeth. Kenma returned with the clothes and put them on the counter, then left again. Once Tetsurou was finished brushing his teeth, he changed into the clothes Kenma gave him, then went to Kenma’s room and saw him in different clothes. He watched Kenma grabbed his phone off of his desk before laying on his bed, resting on his side while opening one of the many games he had on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou grabbed his phone and flopped next to Kenma on his bed, facing the same direction as him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma sighed. “Kuro, can you please not flop on my bed? I don’t want the boards under it to break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou laughed. “Are you calling me fat?” he joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blush grew across Kenma’s cheeks and facepalmed, even though Tetsurou could barely see it. “That’s not- just don’t flop on my bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou giggled. “Okay, fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou set his phone next to him on the bed while staring at the ceiling while Kenma played his game on his phone. The two laid in silence for a bit before Kenma placed his phone on his nightstand, then rested his head on his pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to bed now, Kuro,” Kenma announced, beginning to close his eyes. “Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou shifted his gaze from the ceiling onto Kenma. “Good night, Kenma. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma mumbled something incoherent before drifting off to sleep. Tetsurou turned the other direction and shifted on his side before falling asleep as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma was in his room on his bed playing a video game while wearing a gray hoodie he found at Tetsurou’s house one day he was over there. While he loved seeing how his best friend looked in it (Kenma thought Tetsurou looked hot as hell in the gray hoodie), it was also his favorite one to steal. The inside of the hoodie was fuzzy and soft and it was warm. Tetsurou’s cinnamon scent lingered on the material and it made Kenma feel safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma beat the boss in his video game and went to find something else to play. He was scared by his door being burst open, making him worry the door was going to fall off of its hinges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma!” Tetsurou exclaimed. He shut the door and Kenma looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi…” Kenma muttered, continuing to scan his video game shelf for options.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou helped him look at the shelf. “I like the color of your- wait, is that my hoodie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s eyes widened. Tetsurou didn’t know about him stealing his hoodies - Kenma wanted it to stay that way. Though, now that his best friend recognized the hoodie, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get away with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah, it is…” Kenma admitted, a blush growing on his face. “Is it okay if I wear it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma was scared of how Tetsurou would react. He didn’t seem mad when he noticed the hoodie on Kenma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, go ahead!” Tetsurou replied, a smile growing on his face. “You look good in it even if it is a little big on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma was taken over by relief. “Okay, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou nodded. “Yeah, no problem. How’d you get it, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma deeply inhaled. He was worried about this question. The blush on his cheeks grew darker. “Um, I took it from your room when you weren’t looking…” He grabbed a game from the shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou laughed. “It’s fine, Kenma, you don’t have to be embarrassed. You can borrow my clothes whenever you want!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma bit his lip. “Thanks, Kuro…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Kenma. Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since then, Kenma would steal Tetsurou’s hoodies and shirts until Tetsurou desperately needed some clothes back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nekoma had a game against Aoba Johsai and had to take a bus to get there. It was a chilly day - and Kenma’s jacket wasn’t enough to keep him warm. Usually, he was never cold, but today was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, it didn’t bother him, however, when he arrived at Nekoma High to meet up for the bus ride, he began shivering. He tried putting his arms around himself, though, it didn’t work well. He was still cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone got on the bus, and Tetsurou and Kenma sat next to each other like usual. They set their bags on the floor of the bus, and Kenma grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jacket. He opened one of the games on his phone while Tetsurou was looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma, you’re shivering like crazy, are you alright?” Tetsurou tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma looked away from his phone screen and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou looked at Kenma’s trembling body and looked at him again. “Are you cold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma shook his head. “No, I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou pulled Kenma into his side and held him tight. “I can tell you’re cold. Just stay close to me and you’ll warm-up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma smiled softly as he snuggled closer to him. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou smiled. “Of course. I wouldn’t just let you be cold like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma grew tired and closed his eyes, putting his phone back in his pocket. Tetsurou mumbled a quiet ‘I love you’ before the two fell asleep on the bus ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>4.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou and Kenma were walking home from volleyball practice. It hadn’t been an easy day - Kenma’s playing skills had been a bit off as he wasn’t focused much on practice. He was having a bad day and it caused him to disassociate with everything around him. He didn’t even remember what he learned in school that day. Tetsurou immediately noticed something was up but decided he would wait and ask Kenma what’s going on after they were out of school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the two were halfway home until Tetsurou spoke up about it. “Hey, Kenma, is there something that’s been going on with you today? I can tell you’re off. Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma didn’t meet Tetsurou’s gaze when he looked over. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou sighed. “I’m not going to force you to talk, but I don’t want you to lie to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma looked at the ground and bit his lip. “I don’t want to worry you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would worry me more is if you lie to me,” Tetsurou said with a strict tone. “I love and care about you, Kenma, you know that. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma shrugged. “Honestly… I’m not sure. It’s just an off day, I guess. I’m unhappy but I don’t understand why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou grabbed Kenma’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “That’s okay, Kenma. Everyone has days like that. It happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma was quiet but squeezed Tetsurou’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Kenma. If you need me to stay with you for a little bit,” Tetsurou told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Kenma mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two continued the walk to Kenma’s house. Tetsurou spent the night with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>5.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At midnight on the sixteenth of October, Kenma heard the front door slam open, causing him to toss his phone. His bedroom door opened as well and his light was turned on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday!” Tetsurou shouted with a cake in his hands, along with two plates and forks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma looked at Tetsurou with wide eyes. “Kuro, you’re going to wake my parents. If you’re going to do something like this, at least don’t be noisy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou walked over to Kenma’s bed and sat down, setting the cake between the two of them. “You know ‘noisy’ is something I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be. Now get a piece of cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou gave Kenma a plate and the two grabbed a piece of cake, eating in silence. When the two were finished eating, Tetsurou put the leftover pieces in the fridge before going back to Kenma’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Kenma! I can’t believe you’re seventeen now,” Tetsurou exclaimed, tackling Kenma into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- thanks, Kuro,” he replied, slowly hugging him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Kenma!” Tetsurou said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two spent the night playing video games in Kenma’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+1.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma had been on the fence about doing this for a while now. On one hand, he felt like he could tell Tetsurou anything. On the other hand, however, he was worried his best friend would hate him for this. He didn’t think the latter option was a likely turnout - Tetsurou isn’t judgmental.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma took a deep breath and texted Tetsurou and asked if he could go over. He replied almost instantly, saying he’d be right over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the small Pacman plush Tetsurou got him for his birthday and held it in his hands. Ever since his seventeenth birthday, he held onto it whenever he got nervous. It felt like Tetsurou was there with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma heard the front door open, and soon after, his door opened. Tetsurou sat next to him on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s wrong? You look nervous,” Tetsurou asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma looked up at Tetsurou and then looked at the plush in his hands. “Um, well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou put a hand on Kenma’s shoulder. “Don’t force yourself to tell me if you’re not comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma looked at Tetsurou again. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou was taken aback. “I love you too, Kenma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma squeezed the plush. “I’ve liked you ever since we were kids, Kuro. I’ve wanted to tell you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> long and I haven’t had the guts to do so. I felt like it needed to be said. I don’t care if you don’t like me as well, as long as our friendship isn’t affected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou forced Kenma’s hands to let go of the plush and he took Kenma’s hand in his. “Kenma, shush. I like you too. I’ve liked you for a while as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma looked at their intertwined hands. He wasn’t expecting Tetsurou to like him back. He felt shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenma?” Tetsurou said his name. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma softly smiled at him. “I’m fine, I promise this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou smiled too. He leaned forward and kissed Kenma. He couldn’t comprehend what was happening and when Tetsurou pulled away, his eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou laughed. “Are you alright, Kenma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenma looked at Tetsurou. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just shocked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou giggled again. “Hey, so since we both know we like each other-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kenma answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I didn’t even finish asking the question.” Tetsurou looked at him funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you were going to ask, and I said yes,” Kenma said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou giggled and pulled Kenma into a hug, which he returned almost immediately. “I love you, Kenma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Kenma smiled as he snuggled into Tetsurou’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me at these places!</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/irisowari">Twitter</a> | <a href="https://irisowari.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>